What's wrong with her neck?
by streak of blood
Summary: This is my alternate ending to the finale episode that at first takes place at the same time as when the potentials are opening the seal. Not that I didn't love the way it actually ended, I just thought the first should have been capable of a lot more. Warning this is overly morbid, Hope you like it


**What's wrong with her neck?**

**disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

**Wolfram & Hart hospital, Los Angeles**: "what is going on!" Fred shouted.

A nurse said:"we agreed to give Cordelia our best treatment…." her life support let out that dreadful long beep letting them know cordelias heart had halted. Staff rushed in but the nurse called them off.

Fred's eyes began to water and a sobbing voice emerged from her throat: "Why aren't you doing anything"

The nurse said: "something else has had a hand in this….A force somewhere it has extinguished the final tiny spark of her life." She got a twisted smile "we couldn't of stopped it."

"Well what the hell was it!" Fred shouted

"she was nearly dead already. Could have been anything," she smiled again "working for anyone."

(Sorry to anyone reading this that didn't watch Angel. This is the only reference so I didn't see a point in calling it a cross over. At this point Cordelia was in a coma and the point here is that she is dead.)

**Sunnydale High basement, Buffy, Faith, and the potentials just opened the seal:** A sick feeling washed over them. Deep down Buffy knew she was most likely leading a few of them to certain death, but she saw no other way. "don't be scared love. You'll win this." Spike said

"yeah" Buffy said she took a gander at the potentials and shifted her attitude. She started on a speech most of them tuned her out.

Faith was the first to go in "a B?" she said,

Buffy followed "huh….?"

**Back exit (where Xander and Dawn are): **Dawn wasn't really scared she thought Buffy and Willow could do this. She was wondering if any of the ubervamps would even get to them "Buffy's gonna toast them all, right?" she said

"she's probably expecting us to do it." Xander said jokingly

"we'll pull your sight on them" Dawn said

They both started laughing. "wanna help me get that cape after this?"

This was a great moment they were not scared. She loved him. Yet still as she peered into his eyes something was off. She knew that in his heart. The idea popped in her head: What if…? She gave him a hug to make sure.

There was something there. He was corporal. He gave her a demonic smile. She felt around then dashed backward as it made a slice at her. There was a bringer inside holding Xander's sword.

He was the first!

**Buffy's house about a month earlier:** "Just 2 pinches" Revae said to Sylvane. Revae looked adorable, she leaned forward hoping it kiss him but she just went threw. she knew she'd never feel his flesh again. She was really alone in this pitch black kitchen. They all thought she was asleep. Watch was kept for anything coming in but she was already there.

All she wanted was Revae. He died protecting her from the bringers the day before Giles came to pick her up. She knew as well as any other would that the first was standing before her, but really she didn't care.

"So you do realize I'm not him." it said

"How could I not?" she said

"You'd be surprised" it said

"But you'd have no reason to make sure he stays dead right?"she said

"Not really" it said

"and it can be done?" she said

"It is possible but still risky. I can get it done but the others would probably try to stop you."it said

"No"Sylvane said sarcastically

"But yes a sacrifice of one can bring back another. He'll have no way of knowing you did this. The poisson will take 6 minutes." it said

So in the morning Sylvane begged Xander to just take her for a little walk because she needed time out of this house. "Lets go" Xander said

Sylvane said "I think we should have a picnic in the park" she pulled some bread out to make sandwiches and filled her water bottle. "Get your water bottle" she said

"yeah, ok" Xander had no idea why she wanted that but she talked to him about him reminding her of Revae a few times so he figured it must be something along those lines. Xander filled the bottle taking no note of the little pile of powder waiting for him. They went out.

"So what's on your mind Sylvane, other then you know war approaching but hey at least one of us is used to that."

She was going to hate herself for this, but not as much as she did for letting Revae die. They slowly continued down the street and Sylvane turned to him. "You should take a drink"

"ok" Xander said

Sylvane watched in a mixture of horror and excitement the powder to an un searching eye was invisible, but she saw it float to the top and enter his mouth. They continued walking and a man started trailing about a block behind. Them neither Sylvane nor Xander took notice.

Xander's stomach started rumbling insanely. Xander put his hand on it and said "you put something in the water didn't you?" She panicked for a second then realized he was joking, and realized that was probably his last joke.

The man was getting closer he was staring right at them. "Is he the first?" she thought. Xander puked a little. "guess I'm a little sick" he said. The man got closer, Sylvane noticed he was crying. Not like sad crying like...well he kind of looked like one of those guys from movies that go crazy and tries to shoot the main character.

He had to be someone who'd been talking with the first. "screw this" Sylvane thought. Lets run now she said to Xander. He was too focused on his body to even notice the man. He took one step and barfed about a gallon.

The man put his hand on Sylvane and said "ones sacrifice can bring another back" complete sarcasm this was a lie. Xander fell on the ground barfing violently, throwing his arms and legs until all movement ceased. The man said :"The poisson was just to make sure he wouldn't try something stupid, and that you wouldn't think you could call anyone." he pulled a knife and jammed it in her chest really she welcomed it.

"By the way my name's Joshua" He said as she dropped to the ground. He picked up her body and tossed it in a dumpster. Then did it to Xander's it was Sunnydale no one noticed.

So a bringer knocked on the door and the first came in disguised as Xander crying about Sylvane being murdered by bringers. For a while Joshua stood inside him. Same jokes, still hugged them. Joshua even let his eye come out. Joshua was a warlock so a spell from him even kept Willow from sensing it. No one suspected a thing.

**Sunnydale High back exit:** Dawn held back her tears, she immediately knew the first would be using Xander on someone. She raced down the hallway trying to ignore the first when she was stopped in her tracks by Joshua. Then she just let those tears go and said "who the hell are you?!"

13 bringers stood behind him. She made a desperate attempt to scramble away but Joshua erected columns of fire in every direction. "I'm aloud to have some fun with you" Joshua said. He summoned 2 large green demons.

Dawn faked an attack at one of them then chucked her sword at Joshua. "That was a sad miss" he said. The bringers seemed to giggle. There was no time for shrieking and Buffy couldn't come the only thing she could do was the one thing he wouldn't suspect.

She charged through the flames her body was singed but her life was intact. She punched him once. He started punching her back he had her on the ground thought she could do nothing. What he didn't know she had a stake she pulled it up and drove it into his throat. Blood drenched her hands. She pushed him over. "now, how to get past 13 bringers and 2 demons.

**Sunnydale High office (where Willow and Kennedy are):** "what are you doing here Xander?" Kennedy was clearly panicked. "Willow I love you but I can't let this happen." "What are you talking about?" Kennedy demanded "you can't do it willow you'll turn." Xander said "It's already started!" Willow shouted "Just ignore him." Kennedy shouted

Xander said:"since kindergarden I could see it. You kept it hid but it was always there. You were nothing but a" anger rose in his voice "Nerdy little cluts and you really think you can let all of their lives down there depend on you! you're going to get those helpless girls killed you don't even need to go black hair to hurt people."

Coming from Xander, who encouraged her, her whole life it hurt tears hit the scythe. Cordelia appeared next to her. "It was always obvious you wanted this, how could someone so, pathetic not want this. I don't know If you didn't realize but Xander isn't turning on you it was always a lie. he just had no one else. You've met his Family I'd say you're good for each other.

Kennedy attacking revealed Xander was the first. "see?" Kennedy said

"remember I can say it because he thought it he believed in Buffy but he believed in you as much as you do."Xander said

"That's a lie i she couldn't do it you wouldn't be here." Kennedy said trying to sound confident. she wasn't though, she was panicking she had no idea if Willow could deal with this. Honestly she couldn't. "Xander did believe in you" Kennedy said

"oh and that makes it better he protected her so many times and she couldn't even stop sylvaine from poisoning him, or figured out he was the warlock Joshua inside the first for a month." Xander said

Cordelia said:"you should've listened to me in highschool, realized you were a loser and maybe someone else would be doing this right now.

Willow didn't cry this time. Xander was dead and she was getting shit from Cordelia again no no no no no no no. She blew up with rage. Even Kennedy could see she'd been driven insane.

She screamed shaking the school dust dropped around them. A dragon composed entirely of energy materialized around her. Her hair began to darken and she didn't even notice she was still holding the scythe. She already started the spell.

Kennedy's pulled on her begged her to stop. She let go for a second just screaming. She tried not to let the pain overwhelm her blood was dripping she tried to plug her nose, wait it wasn't just from her nose. It came from her eyes, ears, and mouth. She couldn't restrain Willow or even get to her. She could hear her screams letting Kennedy know she was still being taunted by the first. All Kennedy could do was beg her to stop.

**Under the seal: **"This is ridiculous" Rona said

Amanda said"maybe the first did this so it could lock us all down here."

"Nope no ones trying to lock it" Faith said

"what exactly made you think there'd be an army of super strong blood sucking monsters was down here? because all I see is rocks." Rona said to Buffy

"Bloody hell, I can't believe the first would trick you like that. Or that it could. I mean the whole town dear god" Spike said

"No this isn't right. Somethings gonna happen." Buffy said

"lets get out of here then!" One of the potentials said

Then it started Willows spell was affecting every one of them. blood spattered down their faces wailing filled the cavern. A few of them were knocked over. One tried to hoist herself up on the wall and was thrown down again. "What's happening to them!" Faith shouted panicking

"Willow!" Buffy shouted

**Back in the office:** Kennedy put every ounce of energy she had into one grab at Willow. She was thrown through the wall. Faith and Buffy raced in but they could do about as much to stop her as Kennedy. Faith was as rash as ever and just charged at her. Buffy had no idea what else to do and did it too.

Willow tossed the 2 of them over with Kennedy and took one last look at Kennedy's face. It was covered in blood and tears. Thier eyes met and Willow drowned out the first. "Oh god oh god!" she said.

**Hermosillo, Mexico:a **kindergarten class was learning about butterflies when a shriek filled the room. the teacher turned to expect to see hair pulling or something like that yet he was horrified to see a student in the first row shaking and sptting blood! one of her friends grabbed her and said(in Spanish)"stop it Diana!"

**Office:**She realized what she was doing. In a desperate attempt to stop it she destroyed the scythe. Then Kennedy's scream seemed to get louder and sadder. It then it struck Willow that the effect was slowly spreading to potentials further away. Soon it would reach all of them. "I have to end this" Willow said sobbing.

She placed her hand in the cold pile of metal remaining and her hand trembled as she lifted it. "Willow no!" Buffy shouted

"sorry, but she better do it." Faith said. Neither could stop her. The dragon still loomed over them. Willow streaked the metal across her neck and drop by drop blood poured the dragon faded as did willows eyes Buffy ran up to her when suddenly another a...sort of moan echoed.

Kennedy's throat was also slit.

**Under the seal: **Rona was the first to go. she collapsed to the hard rock followed by another, and another. "What the hell!" Spike shouted.

one potentials last words were,"If I was going to be stabbed I hoped it would be in the brain."

2 hugged and one dropped into the others arms spattering blood on her shirt."I kind of thought I'd die saving you" she said

The thuds of them hitting the ground continued until none were left standing. "by god!" Spike shouted. He looked at the the bloody pile of girls and lost control of his urges. He swooped in and started drinking.

**Regina, Saskatchewan, Canada: **Katie stepped up to her plateshe was ready to win the game for her little league team. She lifted her bat when suddenly she was filled with searing pain she started crying and felt it's source on her neck. there was liquid "what's happening!" she shouted. The coach rushed onto the field as she fell on the grass. Her parents began screaming.

**Ulaan Baatar, Mongolia:**5 middle school girls were walking down the street one said to the others (in Mongolian) "You guys think mr. manuu's been hitting on students"

"I'd be be surprised if a teacher wasn't" another said. 4 of them laughed one said,

"the teachers here are expected to be nice, you guys make the worst jokes."

"do you ever laugh Bolormaa?" one said

"not at you guys." Bolormaa said "but anyway you all should come over and watch some movies with me tonight."

"Sounds goo…. Bolormaa…." one said

"Oh dear god! your neck!" another said

Bolormaa's vision began to blur she struggled to keep her balance her friends all grabbed her and the last thing she heard was the call to the ambulance.

**Birdsville, Australia:** "you're scared aren't you?" Hannah said to Jordan

"yes I...I just don't know what to do how could I help." Jordan said

"at least we are admitting what she really was… a vampire." Hannah said. Jordan struggled not to break down "she said she'd kill the whole town how can we stop her?"

"I don't know, but we'll do it even if we have to blow up her layer." Hannah said

"could we really pull that off?" Jordan said. she placed her hands on his shoulders and whispered in his ear "yes" He turned to kiss her when something warm and wet dropped on his shoulder.

"What the hell" he gazed at the scar then hugged her and said "stay with me!" She never listened to him.

**Hamal, Norway: **Aslaug was watching her baby sister Lene. Aslaug was just watching TV when suddenly the baby started crying crazily. She dashed up to her crib and tried to give her, her bottle she swatted it away. So then she picked up the baby and rocked it singing the lullaby their parents always sung.

As she rocked the crying got louder and louder until blood got on Aslaug's arms. She looked down horrified at the scar in her sister's neck.

**Ndele, Central African Republic:**2 men: Jabari and Ayotunde walked down the street. "Do you think my son will make it through college?" Jabari asked

Ayotunde laughed "You've always been so concerned with education."

"well yes" Jabari said

"Whatever works for you" he said

"Maybe your son wouldn't have gotten in that accident if he was more focused on school. Maybe that's why he is in the hospital." Jabari said

"I'd prefer you didn't go there." Ayotunde said glaring

"Sorry, you know I overstep my lines." Jabari said

"try not to if you're coming with me to visit him." Ayotunde said

"ofcourse" Jabari said. They started crossing the street when a car came racing at them disregarding the red light! They both lunged onto the sidewalk and the car was trailing on them. Jabari shoved Ayotunde out of the way and was killed on impact.

The car continued racing down the sidewalk until colliding with a tree. Ayotunde looked at the driver after calling an ambulance hoping his friend was just unconscious. She was clearly an underaged driver and likely stole the car but something else was wrong with her. Her…. throat, was slit.

**Nieuw Nickerie, Suriname:** Pivithra was swimming in the ocean for the first time on her 10th birthday. "Look dad" she said (In Spanish) doing a flip.

"great!" her dad said she smiled and swam under the water. She splashed around and her parents watched for a while as she splashed but it soon stopped. She did not surface. The lifeguard and her dad both raced to her. When they reached the area she was in they scrambled for a second unable to find any sign of her. Util a strand of blood reached the surface.

**Sunnydale High office:**Dawn raced in. Xander's death still hadn't completely sunk in. She was proud she killed 10 bringers and escaped. She was about to explain it when she laid her eyes on Willow and Kennedy.

**Buffy's house 2 days later:**Andrew and (ironically) Spike where the only ones that weren't pretty much dead inside. Just walking corpses they had no reason to go on. No one even noticed Spike attempting to encourage them "I can't believe I'm saying this but I kind of wish Xander was here. It would be nice if someone told a joke like him right now."They didn't even bother to change the channel when the news came on.

Images came on of girls, girls with their throat slit. One in a heap after falling off a bike, one in the middle of a school hallway, floating in a pool, in a tree, in a bed. The anker said, "Grieving families around the world still have no answer for how this happened. Witnesses say slits just formed across the victims necks most of them performing normal activities. Scientists speculate there throats were ripped through by a sort of parasite yet no evidence of this has been found.

There have been victims found in 260 countries/territories all female and below the age of 16 some were just infants." A few images of the babies were shown. "So far 30,000,000 victims have been identified but the exact number hasn't been confirmed."

Andrew shut it off. "I can't believe I had a hand in the biggest evil fighting failure in history." Giles said

"Like you did shit" Faith said. Then the door creaked open and Spike joined the rest in misery. Angel stood before them. He started to tell Buffy she needed to continue fighting when Spike said "save it first!" Andrew stuck his hand through Angel.

"How did you know that?" principal wood asked

"Angel's been dusted" Spike said

"Don't make yourself for your actions spike, Angel did and you know what that got him. You know the slayer order isn't finished more will still be born. Right now Madras India that's a beautiful baby girl.

Oh what's that doctor doing? that's nasty...oh those poor parents. A doctor will do anything if he's convinced it'll save his own kids." The first then shifted to the form of the first slayer. "We've paid for others actions through the ages. Thank you for ending it."

"what the hell happened to Angel!" Faith demanded

"After he left, Buffy you kissed him, I followed, yes I understand now it was the first telling me, not Drusilla but I had to." Spike said sinking

"Dust him!" Faith said

"go ahead." Spike said

"We still need him on our side. No slayer an immortal vampire can help." Buffy said The first returned to the form of Angel, "The soul didn't change anything he still does what he needs for himself."

"it's true" Spike said beginning to cry. Anya studied everyones expressions Spike was shaking his head the first must have be having a private conversation with him. "What's it saying?" She asked. Principal Wood stared off into space, (Spike must not have been the only one.) Wood arose from where he sat and said, "if noone else will do it."

Spike pulled his jacket out waiting for it. Buffy would have stopped him but Xander and Willow were both telling her she couldn't...and she believed it because….she wanted to. Wood jammed the stake through Spikes heart and dust scattered.

**Sunnydale Cemetery the next night: **Faiths sword slashed through a vampire. Another jumped on her and she kicked it away . Buffy staked it. "Why are we doing this? No ones come back to this shithole town." Faith said

"we're kind of keeping the monsters here." Buffy said

"Any distraction is fine I guess." Faith said. A demon started moving towards them: It was kindof bug like but it was larger than a person by a lot "dibs" Faith said She punched it then tried to drive a stake in it's face. It knocked it away with it's tale. "ooh it's a giant scorpion. A witch must must of made this for us." Faith said

"Happy birthday to us" Buffy said. She was battling a gigantic crowd of vampires and took little note of Faith's battle.

Faith kicked it's legs away then lunged right to avoid it's tale. She then thrusted her sword through it's head and leaped over to help Buffy, but the scorpion had one motion left. As Faith dusted the Vampire in front of Buffy her motion ceased. Buffy noticed something on Faith's chest.

the tail of a dead demon was holding up a dead slayer. Pierced straight through her heart. Buffy realized something, faith had to of seen that one coming. The crowd of vampires was expanding 20? 30? they all tackled Buffy. She staked one then wrapped her legs around another and decapitated it.

The first the appeared in the form of Spike and repeated what he told her when she asked how he killed the slayers, "in the end you're gonna want it." This is where she'd make a clever pun and push through them all, but there truly was no point. They had her pinned on the ground.

She dusted her last vampire when another leaped over her arm and sunk it's teeth in her neck. She still tried to squirm but they all held her down, there where so many. As the last of the blood exited her body she was at peace.

That would only last a little while though. Soon she'd be a vampire.

**Back at the house:** "is there gonna be an apocalypse?" Anya asked

"what?" principal wood said

"I don't know, it kinda seems like that should happen now." Anya said

"All the first really wanted was to remove the slayer order." Giles said

"it sure did it." Dawn said

Then a familiar voice echoed "Let me in guys" Buffy said

"Just come in" Dawn said. She slowly stepped in and creaked the door shut. "You're such a little shit Dawn." Buffy said

"What?" Dawn said,

"I should've killed you right when I found out you were the key. I died for you, and for what? So you could just whine at everyone for longer." all of them immediatly realized what she was. Giles pulled a stake and came at her. She grabbed his hand.

"This is the perfect way for you to end it, you do a horrible job on a slayer don't try to stop her friend from ending the slayer order. Now you're the one to finish the final slayer." Buffy said. Anya lunged at her with a battle axe. Buffy and Giles both had to duck out of the way giving Buffy the perfect opportunity to grab him and snap his neck.

"Nice job Anya, you've always been a great asset to our gang. " Buffy said then she bolted up the steps.

"She's gonna get a different weapon isn't she?" Dawn said

"Lets get out of here" Anya said. Immediately she was struck with an arrow and fell to the floor. Not a vampire but slayen the same.

"Can't believe I'm still so good with a crossbow. Looks like that floor will need some vengeance." Buffy said She then shot principal would and walked down to dawn. Dawn wanted to run but she knew the crossbow would get her if she did.

"Is Faith dead?" Dawn asked

"Killed by a giant scorpion." Buffy responded. Dawn made a desperate attempt at kicking Buffy and running. Buffy grabbed her leg and broke it. "That was just sad." Buffy said. Then Buffy bit into Dawn and as she finished drinking she was dusted by the person she forgot: Andrew. He Staked Dawn's body so she wouldn't turn.


End file.
